Thrill of the Kill
by moriartyswife
Summary: The thrill of crushing an opponent was something we all shared. It's the glue that holds all of us together. It's what makes us want to work to be the best and keep having the opportunity to reach that feeling again, no matter what it took. Maintaining a love life with boys at different schools had been harder than imagined, especially when we beat them at practice matches.
1. Riku Matsui

Riku Matsui- Middle Blocker- 3rd Year

Chie Hirano – Ace/ Wing Spiker 3rd Year

Tatsu Ota- Libero 2nd Year

Ami Saito- Setter 2nd Year

Riku's POV

"We're going to the school today to see the boys," Chie said, as if none of us already knew that information. We'd decided to meet at our favorite café to get some breakfast on our way to the gym. It's so early, it seems like Chie isn't quite functioning correctly. She's been mumbling to herself ever since she got here and fiddling with her lavender purple hair.

I paid for Ami's bagel, since it was obvious that she had bailed on our plan and go on to the school to see Akaashi. I mean, damn, all of those boys were good looking, and we'd definitely snatched the most attractive ones, but… dammit she's cheating! We have a pact. Us before them! "You mean crush them. They've yet to beat us in a match." Training camp for the boys had started two days ago, but we'd had our own practice match out of town, so we'd missed the start of it.

Tatsu grinned, bouncing up and down with excitement, her red ponytail swinging around. "There's a new school joining this year. More pretty boys to look at, and then watch their beautiful faces twist with disappointment and fear as we destroy all their hope of winning the game of volleyball." She sighed dreamily. "That's the best part."

"Easy, Tatsu. It's too early for your maniacal side to come out," I replied, brushing my blonde hair out of my face as the wind outside whipped it around. We discussed what we'd learned about this school on our commute to Shinzen High School. Karasuno could have a talented team. Not good enough to beat Nekoma or Aoba Johsai yet, but they had potential. Raw talent. It would be interesting to see how they function in a game.

Ami sat on the concreate step outside the gymnasium, her head turned back to stare across the room. It was easy to see who she was watching. Akaashi was scolding Bokuto. She licked her lips subconsciously. "How can one boy be so attractive all the time?"

I laughed, not able to pass up the opportunity to tease her. "That little shift of your body and licking your lips, damn, Ami, you're sure turned on for someone who hasn't actually had sex yet." It was no secret between us girls that Tetsuro and I had been having sex since pretty much the beginning of our relationship. Little Ami, however, became so uncomfortable with the topic, she might implode.

Her cheeks flushed red and she stood from her seat, hands clenched tight. "Shut up, Riku! Someone could hear you!" She whisper-yelled at me and shook with embarrassment. It took her a moment to calm down and she poked her index fingers together. "I might need… your help… with that."

My eyes grew wide at her confession. "Huh?"

"Don't "huh" me!" She snapped but took a moment to compose herself. "I… our one-year anniversary is tomorrow night. And I wouldn't be... opposed to… that option of a present for Keiji." Ami never had any interest in this before. It makes me wonder what changed between them.

Before I had the chance to answer, a stray ball went flying straight toward the back of her head. Tatsu had immediately jumped into action, easily redirecting the ball back onto the court. She placed her hands on her hips. "Hey idiots! We're trying to finish breakfast out here!" She shouted but smiled at them all with a wave.

A chorus of our names came from the boys as they greeted us happily. The Shinzen boys team made it over first, not having a match to focus on right now. With this new team, rotating games made it easy for one team to get some rest in between matches. Kind of unfair to the others but, whatever. The coaches called for a twenty-minute break for us girls to warm up and stretch without anyone to bother us.

Ami sat on the floor under the net, munching on her bagel and stretching her legs. Chie, Tatsu and I tossed a ball around until our other two regular members arrived, and then we really go into warm up mode. Three laps of sprints around the gym, stretching our bodies to the max, and doing some sets, spikes, and Tatsu received on the opposite side. I stretched my arms over my head, shifting on my feet as the boys started to come back in.

Two arms slid around my waist and pulled me backwards into a warm hug. "Hey beautiful." Tetsuro kissed the top of my head, attempting to be sweet but it was easy to see through his motives.

"Don't "hey beautiful" me and think I'll go easy on you," I said, grinning at his sour look. Every time a practice game happened, he always tried this on me. It felt more like habit than an honest attempt to get me to throw the game.

"Hey, I vote the new team has to play them first," Someone piped up from behind us.

Tatsu perked up at that statement, searching the room for the new players. Karasuno's team stood off to the side, trying to figure us out. "New victims," she hissed eerily, staring right at them. Tatsu was nearly salivating to take on these new boys.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine with us. New kills are usually the most satisfying anyways," I joked, laughing. The boys around that knew us all tensed up, slightly terrified. That feeling never grew old. Not only could we beat any girls team we played, but these boys teams were like candy for us. Strength didn't matter. We were just… better. More efficient.

Tetsuro sighed. "I shouldn't be okay with my girlfriend being better at this sport than me, but for some reason, seeing you like this just makes me like you more." We were still standing in the middle of court, all eyes on us, and he still swatted my ass hard before walking away.

And Ami was the embarrassed one, her cheeks turning bright red and she turned her gaze to the floor. So, I closed the distance between us and threw my arms around her neck. "Don't look so down, Ami!" I lowered my voice so only she heard me and said, "He's done worse things to me, and I'm sure Akaashi would, too, if you asked."

She shoved me away, so hard that I tripped and fell back onto the gym floor on my ass. "You're such a child, Riku!"

Rolling backwards, I flipped up onto my feet, about to tease her some more, but the referee called for captains. Oh well. Guess I have to do my job. Sauntering over to where the Karasuno Captain stood, I stuck out my hand. "Karasuno, huh? The Nekoma boys have talked about you guys. I'm Riku Matsui, third year at Shinzen High School."

He seemed put off by my friendly attitude. "Daichi Sawamura, third year. It's still a little strange to be going up against a girls' team."

This again.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I laughed. "Please try not to hurt us, okay? And there's no need to flip a coin. We always serve first." Without giving him time to answer, I returned to my teammates, moving to my starting position at the serving line. None of us spoke to each other and gym went deadly quiet.

Karasuno huddled together for a few moments, casting us sideways glances and concerned looks. It seems I'd shaken them a little with my request. To trust, or not trust, that is the question. It didn't really matter. They hadn't won their practice against Nekoma, so they really had no hope of beating us. Each of their players moved into their positions, still uneasy.

I licked my lips. Certain of one thing.

This is going to be _so_ much fun.


	2. Ami Saito

Ami Saito POV

Riku went to greet the other captain but I was still fuming with embarrassment. She knows exactly how to push all my buttons, and she also knows how insecure I am when it comes to anything in the sexual realm. When I first met her, I was just a first year and I looked up to her. Riku was everything I wanted to be. Confident. Attractive. Aggressive. She goes after what she wants without hesitation or any reservations. It was no surprise that she had gotten Kuroo as her boyfriend.

Me? I'm the exact opposite. Shy. Uncomfortable. Easily scared away.

Sighing, I sought out the one person who could always soothe my racing nerves. Keiji stood next to Bokuto, listening to him speak. His arms were folded, showing all the muscles in his arms. I could stare at him all day. His head turned, and his blue eyes met my bright yellow ones. A ghost of a smile crossed his so kissable lips.

Riku's words echoed in my mind, the nervousness returning immediately. I instantly turned away, trying to focus on the match ahead of us. Adjusting the ribbon bow in my hair that was holding my bangs back, I caught the last part of Riku's conversation.

"Please don't hurt us, okay? And there's no need for a coin toss, we always serve first." Her tone was sarcastic and fake, but it had thrown Karasuno off. She took the ball from the referee and went back behind the serving line. This was the most excited she's been in a while.

The whole gym went quiet. Surveying the team out of the corner of my eye, the Captain, Daichi was on the back line, along with a small libero. Probably both good receivers. It's too early for her to do a short net shot. So, either the line or this guy in the middle with no hair. The whistle blew, and I held up two fingers behind my back. We should save the line shot for later. This team doesn't know us, so the more surprises we have, the better.

All eyes were on Riku. She did a jump serve, landing the ball exactly where I'd said. They weren't prepared for her powerful serve. The boy barely got the ball up, sending it off to the side, away from the net. They scrambled for a plan of attack. When in doubt… they always send it to the ace, who I'd assumed was number 3, the guy with the man bun.

Three of us went up for the block, the ball smacking in between my left and Chie's right hand. He smiled, thinking they had won the point. As I landed, I moved quick, going around Chie to the middle of the court. Tatsu dove sending the ball straight to me, and Chie had already moved for the A quick. The ball hit the ground with a resounding smack.

Riku was right about one thing.

As I watched the shocked boys share disconcerting glances, I felt really good. The thrill of crushing an opponent was something we all shared. It's the glue that holds all of us together. It's what makes us want to work to be the best and keep having the opportunity to reach that feeling again. Karasuno's whole team was quiet, different expressions ranging from anger to surprised and confused. It was easy to read what they were thinking: How could a team of girls stop our ace?

Keeping my composure, I held the laughter in. When facing a team who is physically stronger than you, you have to play smart. Our block wouldn't have done much good against a strong ace. We'd learned that from playing against Bokuto. So, leaving a hole for them to aim through was too hard for them to resist. That's where our ever so capable libero waited.

It never worked 100% of the time, but with Tatsu and Riku on the back line, our defense was at it's strongest. Riku returned to the service line, ready to gain us the second point. The orange haired boy on the front line broke the silence with his sounds of excitement. "That was so cool!" The whole gym was quiet for a moment, but an eruption of laughter broke out, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing as well. This kid is interesting.

The libero in the back stood with Daichi and he was staring at Tatsu. "She easily picked up that spike even though she's never seen Asahi spike before. Plus, Asahi has a hard swing, so being able to receive it like that means she must be skilled." He's actually praising her?

Tatsu had just started on the team a few months ago because she spent her first year of high school in another country. She'd trained with all different types of players to hone her craft. It wouldn't surprise me if she became the best libero in the country. Her quick movements and spot-on reading of the course the ball would take was unlike anything I'd seen. She'd tried to explain it to me once, talking about what part of the body she watches for each different receive but I couldn't keep up.

As the set progressed, we did lose a few points here and there. Riku liked to use this training camp with the boys to test out new plans of attack. She had a good head for it, and as our captain, we followed her lead. When I was a first year, she had so many ideas, but they were shot down by the third years, as they wanted to stick with what they were good at. So, this year was Riku's turn to prove that she could make it to nationals.

In the end, we won the set with a ten-point gap. Moving over to the sides where some kind souls had made us bottles of water, I realized that there were no other games going on. All the other teams were simply watching this one, probably because it's Karasuno's first time playing against us. But, the thought made me nervous. My heart pounded in my chest, like when we played big games in the Tokyo Gymnasium.

Chie waved her hand in front of my face. "Hey, you okay, Ami? You kind of look like you've seen a ghost." She had her signature smile on her face. Chie tended to be a bit… dense.

Riku snickered from her spot across from me. "I bet she's thinking about a certain Fukurodani setter," she teased and gave me a wink.

I threw my water bottle at her, nailing her in the chest, which only made her laugh harder. "Shut up, Riku." My cheeks flushed red even though that's not what I'd been thinking about… though, now I was. Everyone was watching the game, but did that mean Keiji was watching me the way that I do when he plays?

Tatsu leaned back, clearly staring at the Karasuno boys.

That's unusual. She's usually not interested in anything other than the game at hand. Trying to follow her gaze was unsuccessful. Who's she staring at? If Riku saw her, she'd definitely call her out on it. "What's up, Tatsu?"

She tilted her head to the side, chewing on her lip. "Their libero…"

"What about him?" I asked, also looking at the short boy. He had a wild vibe about it. It could be that he has a weird hairstyle. Is she intimidated by him? I can understand why, I guess. From what I'd seen, he is pretty skilled.

"I think I'm in love with him."

Huh?


End file.
